<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads of Fate by Hocus_pocus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876982">Threads of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocus_pocus/pseuds/Hocus_pocus'>Hocus_pocus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Harry Potter has a sister, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful OC, Smart OC, Snape's pet, Soulmates, To Be Continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocus_pocus/pseuds/Hocus_pocus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort, unlike most did not want a soul mate. Despite the depth of power, it promised, it was a vulnerability he could not afford. But now that fait has conspired to go against his wishes, he will stop at nothing to have her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Avada kedavra!” </em>The spell almost came out in parseltongue as the Dark Lord cast it and the room lit up in the familiar green flash and James Potter fell, his body lifeless.</p><p>Such as waste, the Dark lord thought in passing as he gazed at the fallen wizard. He had potential, if only he had picked the right side. He stalked up the stairs where the scarlet haired witch had run off to with the baby. The baby that he would now have to kill.</p><p>He took no joy in the thought. Contrary to what his greatest oppose, Albus Dumbledore would think he wasn’t quite that sadistic. But this was something that would have to be done. Now that he knew of the prophecy, it was a risk to leave the child alive and Lord Voldemort did not leave anything to chance.</p><p>He came to a stop outside a closed door that he could sense the witch behind. He almost chuckled at the thought that she could have possibly hoped a <em>door </em>could stop him. With a flick of his wand, he blasted his way in.</p><p>“No! Please, no!” She cried as she threw herself in front of her child, shielding her from his view.</p><p>“Step aside, you foolish girl.” He snarled, giving her a chance to be spared.</p><p>“Please don’t hurt my baby.” She said without any true hope in her eyes. She knew both their fates were sealed.</p><p>The Dark lord wordlessly lifted his wand and pointed it at the trembling witch and in a green flash, she too was dead. He stalked to the crib that the baby was in, now whaling as she saw her mother fall.</p><p>As he heard the cries, he couldn’t help feel <em>something. </em>That made him pause. Was he actually hesitating? Lord Voldemort had tortured thousands without a care, and it was the simple cries of an infant that made him pause. He frowned before stepping towards the baby in question. He immediately noticed that she had inherited her mother’s brilliant green eyes and scarlet hair, her eyes somehow seeming even brighter on her. She grew quite as she took him in, her eyes impossibly perspective for a one-year old as she seemed to gaze at him with interest.</p><p>And even more bizarrely, the Dark Lord found himself wanting to hold and sooth her. What was happening to him? And then a thought struck him – what if this was Dumbledore’s doing? He wouldn’t put it past the old man to make it so that he would spare his newly found champion’s life. No, that would never happen. He was Lord Voldemort and the old fool should have known better than to think that he would fall for his little tricks!</p><p>With renewed purpose, he took a step back, swallowing as he saw the baby seemingly reaching for him, her lips trembling as he stepped out of her reach. He raised his wand, his mind blanking as he pushed his conflicting feelings aside with his masterful occlumency skills and uttered the spell that he knows he must.</p><p>“<em>Avada Kedavra!”</em></p><p>The moment the words left his tongue and the room lit up in green, he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his lift. His soul seemed to scream in agony and there was only one thought he registered before his world dissolved into unimaginable agony</p><p>
  <em>Not her…</em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“James!” Sirius called, as he burst though the door, coming to halt in horror at the sight of his fallen friend. “God…. No…”</p><p>He had frozen to the spot when the sound of a baby crying broke him out of his horror. He couldn’t let himself crumble now. Not yet. He ran upstairs, hoping beyond hope that Lilly and Lyanna would have somehow survived. The upstairs looked like it had survived an explosion and the only part that didn’t seem to have been affected was the crib and the baby in it. He rushed over to scoop the baby in is arms, not stopping at her mother’s fallen form.</p><p>“Oh god… Lilly, no…” He allowed himself to lament as he pressed the crying baby to his chest.</p><p>“She’s gone.” Came a voice from the door. Sirius looked up, startled to see Albus Dumbledore, looking older that ever before. “Both of them are.”</p><p>“But how?!” Sirius cried; his vision blurry from the unshed tears “How did he even find them?!”</p><p>“I’m afraid we put our faith in the wrong man.” Dumbledore said, his gaze heavy with remorse</p><p>It took a second for Sirius’s bran to catch up and once it did, he almost dropped the baby in his arms from shock. “Peter?! He betrayed us?!”</p><p>Hot rage was soon to follow the numbness of shock and he was almost seething from fury.</p><p>“He’s already been captured.” Dumbledore spoke before Sirius could respond. “He will be sent to Azkaban and given a lift sentence for his crime.”</p><p>“Azkaban?!” Sirius cried, incredulously. “He deserves to die for what he did! I’ll kill him myself.”</p><p>“Sirius, please.” Dumbledore sounded defeated. “Think of Lyanna and Harry before you do. You and Remus are all they have left. If you go after him, you would be taken away from them as well. Is that really what you want?”</p><p>Sirius came to a halt at the old Wizard’s words, thinking of the two-year-old waiting for him to come back at Grimmauld Place and the baby in his arms, both blissfully unaware of the fact that they had been rendered orphans. He and Moony were their god fathers. A humorless laugh escaped him as he though how unlucky they were to actually be left in his care. Maybe it would be better if he was thrown in Azkaban for avenging their parents. They would be better off with just Remus caring for them.</p><p>“This isn’t over yet.” Albus said, predicting Sirius’s thoughts. “He will come back for them.”</p><p>“What?” Sirius said shocked. “But he’s dead. That’s what everyone’s saying.”</p><p>“Something happened here that has caused a great deal of damage to him. But no, he’s not dead. And when he rises back to power, and I’m certain he will, he will be coming for her.” He continued gravely. “They’ll need you Sirius.”</p><p>Sirius found himself unable to respond. His rage slowly dying as he looked at the baby in his arms. She had quite now, lying sleepily. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, next to a newly formed scar that was the only evidence of the curse that should have taken her lift,  and hugged her tight, making a silent vow to never let anything ever hurt her again.</p><p>Albus Dumbledore sighed as he saw the scene before him. Once he was sure Sirius wouldn’t act recklessly, he quietly retreated, leaving the man with his god- daughter. As he walked out of the nearly destroyed house, he let his mind wander.</p><p>He had a fair idea of what had happened in the house, more than what he was willing to admit to Sirius for the simple reason. It was perhaps unfortunate for Tom Riddle that he one of the very few people what soul bond magic feels like, having lived with the feeling for the better part of his life now. As he thought of the poor child that was perhaps fated to walk in the same path that he had, he couldn’t help feeling empathetic. He could only hope she would have the strength to resist the alure when the time came, to fight the same never-ending battle with her heart that he did every day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A Snake</em>
</p><p>A snake was all Lyanna Potter could recall from what was certainly a nightmare that she had yet again woken up from, out of breath and her heart racing. She froze as she took in her surrounding and fell back into the bed with a groan.</p><p>Every one of her limited possession (which were basically half broken things that her aunt couldn’t care enough to throw away) were levitating around her. She had a problem with accidental magic, that much was <em>obvious. </em>It was getting increasingly out of hand as the days went. The only good thing to come out of the whole situation was that she had finally gotten out of having to go to school with Dudley (even if that meant her Aunt had told the entire neighbors that she had <em>special needs </em> and had to be home school, thus painting a giant target on her back for her cousin and his flock of dumb friends)  </p><p>Lyanna sat up with a start as she heart notice outside her door. <em>No, please no, </em>she thought to herself as she frantically tried to concentrate on bringing the things down, dreading what would happen if her Aunt saw the room in this state, remembering clearly what had happened the last time she had accidentally performed magic in her presence. <em>It’ll be straight to the cupboard with you the next time you use that freak tricks of yours in my house!</em></p><p>And that was a threat she was sure she would follow through on. Not for the first time in the past year that her brother had gone to Hogwarts for his first year, Lyanna found herself missing him terribly. It had taken days of assurance from her part before he had finally agreed on going but only after making her promise to write to him <em>every single day.</em></p><p>As she tried to focus on getting her magic to work the way she wanted it to, she wondered if Hedwig would be able to somehow get t her inside the cupboard. God, she hoped so or Harry would <em>freak out.</em></p><p>“Why aren’t you up yet, girl!” Came her Aunt’s screechy voice before the door bust open. “It’s past seven and you haven’t even - What in god’s name have you <em>done</em>!”</p><p>Lyanna gasped in shock at her aunt and in the moment of her distraction, the spell broke and objects were falling all around her, including a table that landed with a loud thud on her foot, making her yelp. Her Aunt looked <em>livid</em>.</p><p>“I warned you, you ungrateful brat!” Petunia Dursley screech grabbing her niece hard, making her wince.</p><p>“Aunt Petunia…” She whimpered, panicking. She couldn’t go back there… Not alone. “Please… It was an accident!”</p><p>But her Aunt wasn’t ready to hear any of that as she dragged the girl down the stairs. She tripped at the last stair’s and had to grab onto the railing and the split second that her grip on her niece was loosened was all it took for the girl to slip out of her grasp and make a run for the door.</p><p>Lyanna didn’t stop for a second even as she heard her aunt’s frantic screeches, no doubt freaking out about how it would look like to the neighbors. She didn’t even know where it was that she was running to, all she knew was she had to get <em>away.</em></p><p>“Hey! There’s the freak!”</p><p>Lyanna cursed as she came to an abrupt stop. It was just her luck that she had run straight to her cousin and his goons. She dreaded to think what they would do if they got their hands on her. She dodged one of the boys as they made a grab for her, slipping past them and running as fast as her legs would carry her.</p><p>“Get her!”</p><p>And so, the chase began. While Dudley himself was far too fat to hope to keep up with her but unfortunately the same could not be said about his lackeys. Dursley inspired a surprising amount of loyalties from his likeminded bully <em>friends </em>and they all seemed to be hell bent on making her existence as miserable as they could.</p><p>Lyanna’s foot was killing her as she tried to ignore the pain and run. Dread creeping into her mind as she realized the boys were gaining on her.</p><p>She had to get away…</p><p>She tried to change lane around the block, but the boys were gaining rapidly on her.</p><p>She had to get away!</p><p>Lyanna turned the corner and was only slightly aware of her through going dry. Her heart seemed to slow down considering the speed at which she was running, her palms felt colder. But all this was barely registering at the back of her mind as she ran frantically, wishing she could find some place to hide before the boys turned to corner too. She had just one though running through her mind</p><p>She <em>had </em>to get <em>away!</em></p><p>Lyanna felt as if she were choking as the air seemed to leave her lungs, and she felt like she was being sucked into something, and pure panic started to set in.</p><p>She heard a distinctive <em>snap </em>before her world went dark</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, Sirius.” Remus Lupin sighed as he finally gave up on his attempt to read the Daily Prophet and set the paper down as he turned his attention to his pacing friend. “For the last time you can’t just go barging into the Dursley’s place and get Lya.”</p><p>“Oh?” Sirius came to an abrupt halt and regarded his fried challengingly. “And what’s stopping me?”</p><p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake Sirius… be reasonable! You know how freaked out they were the last time you barged in!”</p><p>“I <em>barged in </em>for a very good reason last time!” Sirius exclaimed outraged. “They were keeping them in a <em>cupboard </em>Moony! A freaking cupboard! I wish I really had jinked the life out of them! Ministry be dumbed!”</p><p>Remus sighed, feeling exhausted from having the same old argument yet again. But it really was up to him to play the Devil’s advocate here and hopefully stop his friend from giving into his worst impulses.</p><p>“I hate them as mush as you do Padfoot. You know I do. But they are a necessary evil at this point. We do need them. “</p><p>“I know, I know!” Sirius exclaimed as the plopped down on his armchair, sinking into a sulk. “The fucking blood wards!”</p><p>“Language Padfoot!” Lupin chided playfully. “We do occasionally look after kids now.”</p><p>The werewolf let out a laugh as his friend let out a groan. It had been five years since his life had been shifted drastically and he had moved into a small hose in privet drive with his friend and from that point their lives were focused almost solely on Harry and Lyanna Potter.</p><p>Not that Remus regretted anything. Really, it wasn’t like there was much opportunities for a <em>werewolf</em>  in magical Britain anyway and truth be told, he had a sneaking suspicion (one that he would never admit aloud to Sirius) that their presence here was the only thing that stopped those horrible excuses for guardians that were appointed for the two kids didn’t turn down right abusive.</p><p>It had been with much arguments that the headmaster had finally agreed on the Potter children getting to stay with the two Marauders on weekends, but he had taken time to take Remus aside and stressed on how disastrous it would be if they were taken out of their <em>home </em>for more than the discussed time. Blood magic was a really complicated stream of magic. One that Remus had not much idea about, but he trusted Albus Dumbledore of all people to know what he was talking about.</p><p>They sat in silence for a few moments before the werewolf finally spoke up.</p><p>“You know what we need?”</p><p>“What?” came Sirius’s cautious reply</p><p>“Jobs. We really need to get jobs.”</p><p>“Jobs?” Sirius scoffed. “What on earth would we need <em>jobs </em>for? I have enough money to last us for <em>centuries!”</em></p><p>“No, Sirius” Remus said, rolling his eyes. “<em>You </em>have money. <em>I </em>have peanuts!”</p><p>“Oh, please Moony!” Sirius gave his friend a wolfish grin. “Just the knowledge that my horrible hag of a mother would be turning over in her grave as I spent our family fortunes on my werewolf mate is enough to fill me with <em>unimaginable</em> joy!”</p><p>“Ha!” Remus barked out a laugh. “Your <em>half-blood, werewolf </em>mate!”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>
  <em>Snap!</em>
</p><p>“Lya!” Remus exclaimed after a second of stunned silence as the scarlet haired girl seemed to materialize into their living room. He didn’t waste any time before rushing to her side. “Are you alright? What happened.”</p><p>“Um…” Lyanna said, uncertainly looking at the two men who was regarding her anxiously, not really knowing what to say. “I don’t know what happened…”</p><p>“How did you get here, pup?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“I really don’t know. One second I was running and then I’m suddenly here.”</p><p>“Did you just – “Remus said, coming to the sudden realization. “Did you just accidentally apparate?!”</p><p>“Accidentally <em>Apparate!” </em>Sirius exclaimed, grinning ear to ear at his goddaughter. “That’s <em>awesome!</em>”</p><p>“No, no!” Remus said, knowing full well where his friend was going with this. “It’s dangerous. Lya, this is dangerous. Apparition should only be attempted when you’re <em>much </em>older and in a controlled setting. You shouldn’t – Sirius! Will you stop grinning?!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be such a spoiled sport Moony!” Sirius cried as he scooped the girl into a tight hug. “My little pup apparated at the age of ten! That has to be some kind of a record!”</p><p>“But it’s also dangerous!”</p><p>“And awesome! James would have been so <em>proud!”</em></p><p>“And Lilly would have been worried sick” Remus muttered under his breath, a smile sliding onto his face at the obvious joy on the girl’s face at his friend’s words.</p><p>“Really? You think Dad would have been proud?” she asked</p><p>“You bet!”</p><p>Lyanna sneaked a peek at Remus a mischievous grin on her lips before regarding her godfather again.</p><p>“I have something to show you.”</p><p>“Oh?” Sirius asked, looking between his friend and goddaughter, bemused at the look they had just shared. It was obvious the werewolf was in on whatever she was taking about.</p><p>Lyanna just grinned before looking around the room, coming to pause as her gaze landed on their coffee table. She seemed to regard the cup on the table, her eyes narrowing in concentration.</p><p>The cup trembled lightly before levitating into the air, it took a wobbly trajectory as it moved towards the young witch as her godfather watched in awe and Remus with unbridled pride.</p><p>Just as the cup was about to reach the girl, it started spinning uncontrollably spilling the remaining coffee all over their carpet before Lyanna could reach out and grab it.</p><p>“Oops!” She said rubbing the back of her neck bashfully. “It still needs some work but Moony’s been helping me.”</p><p>“What – you – her – <em>wandless magic? </em>Without<em> me?” </em>Sirius exclaimed, glaring at his friend for his betrayal. “How <em>could</em> you, Moony?!”</p><p>“Come now, Sirius.” Remus said, rolling his eyes at his friend’s antics. “Lya’s been having some trouble with accidental magic and I though it would help if I gave her an outlet. And I knew the moment I involved you, things would definitely get out of hand.”</p><p>“Out of hand?! Moony think of the potential? She could handle the little piggie in no time with just a nudge of training.”</p><p>“I could use magic on Dudley?” Lya asked, her eyes shining with excitement.</p><p>“No, no, no Lya” Remus was quick to object. “You will <em>not </em>be performing magic on <em>muggles</em>. Or listening to any of Sirius’s ideas for that matters.”</p><p>“What? Moony!” Sirius pouted. “But – “</p><p>Sirius was interrupted from his rant that would have been proven fruitless against his friend’s iron resolve as a sandy owl flew in the window. It landed on Sirius’s shoulder and extended its leg with a scroll helpfully.</p><p>“Its from Hogwarts.” Sirius said, his brows furrowed in confusion that seemed to grow as he finished reading the note. “There’s been an incident. Dumbledore wants us to come to Hogwarts at our earliest convenience.”</p><p>“An incident? That’s vague.” Remus said thoughtfully.</p><p>“You’re going to Hogwarts?” Lyanna asked. “Can I come?”</p><p>“Sure, Pup” Sirius was quick to allow before Remus could speak.</p><p>“Why not.” Remus rolled his eyes with a sigh. There really was no point objecting.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You spoke to the boy?” Severus Snape asked the Headmaster as soon as he entered his office where the potions master was waiting <em>patiently </em>for him.</p><p>“Yes. The boy is fine Severus.”</p><p>“I don’t care about that.” Snape snapped before he could help himself</p><p>“Sure Severus.” Dumbledore allowed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.</p><p>“So?” Snape prompted, having no patience for the headmaster’s games. “What was his account for the vents?”</p><p>“He confirmed what we already feared.” Dumbledore said in a grave voice, sighing as he took his seat behind the desk, gesturing to Snape to do the same. “Quirinus Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort and he has managed to get the stone.”</p><p>“And what of the blood ward?”</p><p>“Harry confirmed that his touch did burn Quirrell. I could also feel the reminisce of the magic when I found the boy unconscious. But alas, Voldemort seemed to have found a way around it and was able to disarm the boy and get the stone.”</p><p>“You do realize your <em>ingenious </em>plan might have actually worked if it weren’t for Potter’s <em>meddling?</em>” Snape openly sneered.</p><p>“Ah Severus – you mustn’t be so harsh. The boy’s intentions were brave and noble. And I must be getting naïve with age to have though I could stop Voldemort with measures that three first years could get through.” The headmaster sounded amused despite the gravity of their situations. “It really was quite commendable wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“I think it speaks more of our incompetence.”</p><p>“I suppose that is another way to look at things.” Dumbledore allowed</p><p>The headmaster was taking this far too lightly for Severus’s liking and it was all he could do to not openly grind his teeth in frustration. Despite his declaration of not caring about Potter, he did in fact make a vow to protect both his and his sister and the fact that he had almost failed was a wakeup call.</p><p>It would seem that not even Hogwarts was as safe as one could have hoped and what did that say about <em>outside </em>Hogwarts where Lyanna Potter was? He shuddered to imagine what would happen if Voldemort got to her.</p><p>Severus Snape had tried as much as he could to keep himself away from the Potters. He would not get personally involved. He could not afford to care. Not again. It was almost a relief, despite the annoyance it caused, to see Harry Potter for the first time and note his resemblance to his late father. It had been so much easier to just hate him for his father’s sins. And it would be so much easier for him if they would both just stay out of trouble. Would that be too much to hope for?</p><p>Snape was brought out of his thought when the headmaster suddenly looked at the door and smiled</p><p>“We have company.”</p><p>Snape scowled at the implications of that words. He knew the headmaster had summoned Black as soon as Harry Potter had awoken, and his smile betrayed his affection for the mutt. Dumbledore had always been partial to both Black and Potter from as long as Snape could remember; but it didn’t get any less annoying with time.</p><p>“Albus!” Sirius came bursting in through the door (<em>with no sense of decorum</em> – Snape’s inner Slytherin snarled).  “Is everything alright? You weren’t specific in your letter…”</p><p>Black’s words faded into the background as Severus realized he hadn’t come alone. Following behind him was Remus Lupin. But he was not the cause of the sudden shock that froze Severus Snape to the very core. Beside his, entering the office timidly was a young scarlet haired who looked too much like <em>her.</em></p><p>Severus had obviously not been subtle with his staring as the girl seemed to pick up on it and those brilliant green eyes shifted to find his and his world stopped, a gasp finally leaving his lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>